The Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys- Cautious Ghost- Book 1
by lizzi3879
Summary: Nancy Drew, Bess Marvin, and George Fayne are on their way to meet Nancy's father, Carson, to talk about a volunteer case in Bayport about a ghost ship appearing after midnight and leaving murders and robberies around town. Along side are the Hardy's who volunteered the case to Carson. Nancy, George, and Bess meet the Hardy Boys.


Chapter 1

Bayport

Nancy Drew and her two best friends, Bess Marvin, who was a little on the chubby side but was an inbetweener on weight, with blonde hair. George Fayne, who was cousins with Bess and was best friends with Nancy, was athlete slim and had black short hair. The trio was heading to Bayport to see Nancy's father, Carson Drew, for a volunteer case. Driving through Bayport, the top of their red Jeep opened with the sea salt smelling air and beautiful sunshine coming through. Nancy's blondish-red curls blowing everywhere. They headed down the winding road when two motorcycles cruised past them. "Ahh. I soooo wish we weren't here on a case Nancy." said Bess in the back. Nancy laughed and said "Me too Bess, me too." George was busy texting her mom about how many days they were staying , telling her not to worry if she got sun- burnt (Which didn't look like she was going to get burnt at all, rather getting kidnapped, chased, followed, and nearly getting killed) When Nancy and Bess won the challenge to get George off her phone, they turned up the radio and sang along to the songs.

Frank and Joe Hardy were crusien on the long road that lead to and from town to a place their mom requested to go get food to eat for lunch. Frank was the oldest brother with deep dark brown black hair and a kind of build a normal person should have while Joe the youngest Hardy brother had blonde hair that matched the sun and a build a normal person would want to have. They passed many cars including a red Jeep, which people didn't see much in Bayport. When they finally got there, Frank looked at the sign. "Shrimp Gulf Outpost." was a weird name since it wasn't even close to the beach and there were no outposts for seafood in Bayport. They walked in to a place that looked like "Olive Garden" seafood style. "Welcome to Shrimp Gulf Outpost. Table for two?" asked the waitress. "Yes." Frank answered. Frank, knowing his brother, Joe would say something like "Sure. If it's a table for you and me." They followed ordered sodas and a waitress came and took their order. "I'll have the fried fish with a salad." Frank ordered. The waitress nodded. "I'll have the same." Joe said. Once they were alone again, "So, who is this guy dad's having over for a case?" Joe asked. "Carson Drew." answered Frank. They were talking about the new case the brother's father, Fenton Hardy, had stepped on. Mr. Hardy was bringing in a professional lawyer and his detective kid. Anyway, Bayport had been having some Ghost Ship appear in the water around midnight and leave around 4 in the morning, leaving a trail of murders and robberies. "Dad mention the kid is coming in today. Supposedly we'd known since I was like... 2 and you were like.. 3" said Joe. "Here's your order." said the waitress. They ate, paid the bill, and left for home.

Chapter 2

Meeting Frank and Joe Hardy and meeting Nancy Drew

"I'm so sorry those boys of mine are running late, Carson and Nancy." said Mr. Hardy with his business suit and black hair flat. Nancy had requested the girls stay at the hotel then Nancy leave to go see her father and Mr. Hardy. There was the sound of two roaring engines in the drive way then the engine silenced and the alarm system beeped as the door opened. "Dad, we're back!" yelled a loud, kinda low husky voice. Then two boys, one with blackish-brown hair and brown eyes and the other with blonde hair and bluish eyes. "Boys meet, Mr. Carson Drew and Ms. Nancy Drew." said Fenton. "Where's Mrs. Drew?" asked the blonde haired one. Nancy narrowed her eyes while her dad tried to stand tall and not break down. Since Nancy's mom, Katherine Drew, died of a car crash, had been gone since Nancy was 6 or 7 and Nancy didn't remember much of her mother. She knew one thing. She was just like her mother. Brave, selfless, and smart. "Joe! I think that's a touchy subject!" said the brown haired one. "Woops. There goes my mouth. Sorry!" said Joe, blushing a bit. "I'm Frank Hardy and this is my brother Joe." said the brown haired guy, Frank


End file.
